Si falta el amor
by Shingryu Inazuma
Summary: ¿Por que temerle al desamor si sabes que la persona amada te corresponde? Mi primer fic. DracoHermione. One shot.


_Hola a todos, soy Shingryu Aredhel Inazuma, me presento por que este es el primer fic que subo de Harry Potter aunque he dejado reviews en varios fics asi que quizás algunos sepan quien soy. Como ya dije, en este es mi primer fic asi que espero que les guste. Es un Hermione/Draco, por que es una de mis parejas favoritas. Bueno, ahora si, me dejo de tanta chachara y pasamos al fic. _

_**Si falta el amor**_

_Shingryu Aredhel Inazuma_

-No.

-¿Por que no?

-No lo entenderias.

-Entonces, explicamelo.

-Yo... no puedo.

-¿Por que? Escucha Hermione, se que la nuestra no ha sido la mejor relación...

-¿La mejor relacion? llevas insultandome desde que nos conocimos y...

- Me disculpé por ello ya, ¿que mas quieres?

-Quiero... muchas cosas.

Diciendo esto la joven de castaños cabellos dio media vuelta y emprendió el regreso hacia el castillo dejando confundido a un muchacho rubio de su misma edad.

Llevaba confundida tanto tiempo, no dudaba de aquel sentimiento que cierto Slytherin habia despertado en ella, ni dudaba de lo que él sintiera por ella. No, ella sabia que sus sentimientos eran serios por que si no fuera asi, entonces él jamas se habria humillado tanto al grado de pedirle disculpas por todos esos años de peleas absurdas e infantiles. No, su miedo era otro.

Corria el septimo año en la Escuela de Magia y Hechiceria de Howarts, el ultimo año para Hermione Granger y, a pesar de haber empezado solo hace tres meses, ya su mundo estaba dado vuelta. Todo habia comenzado una tarde cuando se dirigia a la cabaña de Hagrid para reunirse con sus amigos. Allí la habia interceptado nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy y habia pedido hablar con ella. Con una mirada recelosa ella habia aceptado para despues escuchar lo que seria un discurso de disculpa por sus acciones pasadas y una declaracion de amor que no habia esperado. Se habia quedado sin habla mas el muchacho parecia no esperar una respuesta pues solo se acerco a ella, besó su mejilla y se marchó.

Si, ahí habia comenzado todo. O quizás antes, cuando ella misma descubrio sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. Sin embargo, no podia comenzar una relacion con él. Ella tenia miedo... a otra cosa. Ella le temia al desamor.

Muchos podrian preguntarse ¿Que? ¿por que temerle al desamor si sabes que la persona amada te corresponde? pero ella sabia que tarde o temprano sucederia, despues de todo, ellos eran Granger y Malfoy, Gryffindor y Slytherin, Sangre sucia y Sangre limpia, etc, etc, y muchas cosas mas que los separaban.

Recordaba la breve relacion q habian sostenido Harry y Ginny (fanaticas de esta pareja, no me asesinen).

Se habia dado cuenta el momento exacto en el q Harry habia dejado de "amar" a Ginny para considerarla una amiga mas, quizas una hermana... increible pero hasta Ron se habia dado cuenta de q esa relacion no iba a durar mucho. Sin embargo, Harry habia seguido con ella, y la pelirroja habia sido la ultima en enterarse del cambio en los sentimientos del chico-que-vivió.

Ella no podria soportar eso, podria vivir con el hecho de que algun dia Draco dejara de amarla, pero no podria despertar un dia y saber q eso habia pasado hace tiempo y que se habia engañado sola. No, ella no queria vivir una mentira, por eso no habia aceptado formalizar una relacion con él. El compromiso no era para ella.

Sin mencionar a sus amigos, claro está. Ellos habian notado q de un tiempo a esta parte, no solo no peleaba con Malfoy sino que, ademas, hablaban amistosamente... demasiado para gusto de ellos.

Los Slytherin eran otro cantar, ellos la habian recibido como si nada. No habia duda de q Draco tenia mucha influencia en esa casa. Rió interiormente ante ese pensamiento, incluso habia logrado enterrar la larga enemistad con Pansy Parkinson. Rió otra vez al recordar que, si bien siempre la habia envidiado y hasta odiado por su cercania al rubio, al conocerla habia descubierto que eran como hermanos, nada mas. Eso si fue un gran alivio.

No obstante, esa tarde Draco habia vuelto a pedirle que fueran novios y ella habia vuelto a rechazarle, por lo tanto allí estaba, sentada bajo un arbol cuando una figura rubia se sento a su lado.

- Pansy - dijo lentamente (Aja!que dijeron: es Draco, pues no!)

- Hermione - respondio la otra de la misma manera. Se quedaron calladas un momento pero luego de un rato la Sly volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Por que haces esto?- pregunto.

-¿Hacer que? ¿Aque te refieres?- inquirió confundida por la pregunta de la rubia.

- Lastimarlo. Y lastimarte. ¿Por que no aceptas estar con él? Sus intenciones son sinceras y se que tu correspondes a sus sentimientos, entonces ¿Por que no lo aceptas en tu vida?-

-Por que no será por siempre, no me amará por siempre, se irá, y antes de que yo me de cuenta estaré con él pero él no estará conmigo- dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

-¿Eso es lo q te preocupa? ¿que deje de amarte y se quede contigo por lastima, por no saber como acabar su relacion? ¿temes q te suceda lo q a Potter con la chica Weasley?

- ...Si - miraba sorprendida a la rubia, sobre todo por lo ultimo - ¿...como sabes tu...?

- ¿Lo de Potter y Weasley? no habia que ser muy lista para darse cuenta, era muy notorio. Pero creo que olvidas algo, Draco no es Potter, Draco no es un bonachón Gryffindor. Si él alguna vez ya no te ama, te lo dirá y se irá, por que es un Slytherin, _"y los Slytherin no tenemos compasión" _- agregó por ultimo burlandose de si misma. - Ademas, ¿Acaso no vale la pena arriesgarse a vivir algo con alguien a estar siempre pensando en q puede acabar d eun momento a otro? Vive el momento Hermione, por que si no, la vida se te va, y te quedaras sola. Aunque Draco algun dia deje de quererte como ahora, al menos te quedaran los recuerdos de lo q viviste a tu lado y de ti depende que esos recuersos sean bellos o... inexistentes.- Dijo por ultimo para despues agregar un _"Piensalo" _y marcharse.

Hermione miró a la joven alejarse y supo que sus palabras eran ciertas. Ja, las vueltas q la vida da ¿quien lo hubiera creido? Acababa de recibir un consejo amoroso de una serpiente. Si, este es un mundo loco, muy loco. Lentamente se levanto habiendo tomado una decisión.

Draco Malfoy estaba en su habitación cuando una lechuza llevó una carta dirigida a él. La abrió con curiosidad y leyó :

_**Draco**:_

_**Si alguna vez dejaras de quererme, dejame verlo en tu mirada, para iniciar la retirada. Hazlo despacio, pero de frente. **_

_**Si alguna vez dejaras de quererme, comienza a irte lentamente, que un dia yo ya no te encuentre. No habrá reproches, no habrá rehenes.**_

_**Si falta el amor, no te detengas nunca ante los recuerdos.**_

_**Si falta el amor, hay que marcharse a tiempo y no vivir con miedo.**_

_**Si falta el amor, solo te pido eso: SER LA PRIMERA EN SABERLO.**_

_**Mione**_

Ahora todo estaba claro. Al fin lograba comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa testaruda Gryffindor, estupido era no haberlo visto antes.

Salió corriendo de la sala de Slytherin para encontrar a la chica. Buscó en la torre de los leones mas no la halló. Corrió hacia los terrenos de Howarts y finalmente la localizó de espaldas a él, mirando el lago.

Se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido,pero ella se percató de su presencia.

- Siento no haberlo sabido antes... la astucia Slytherin esta fallando- dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

- Nunca tuviste mucha de todas formas - dijo la chica mientras se giraba y le regalaba una sonrisa burlona.

Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras una pequeña parte de su mente le recordaba que, años atras, eso hubiese desencadenado una pelea llena de sarcasmos y mordacerias. Jeje, quien lo viera entonces y quien lo ve ahora!

Se acercó aun mas a la chica, dandole tiempo para retirarse pero ésta no lo hizo, sino que eliminó la distacia entre ellos y unió sus bocas en un beso.

Un poco apartados de ahí, un joven de ojos verdes y uno pelirrojo, conocidos comunmente como Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, abrian los ojos como platos ante la escena y se disponian a asesinar a cierto rubio, pero en cuanto dieron un paso, sus caminos fueron bloqueados por todo un serpentario.

Blaise Zabini, Pansy Pakinson, Theodore Nott, y como no podia ser de otra manera, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, les impidieron el paso. Ellos no permitirian que esos dos Gryffindors arruinaran el momento de su amigo, despues de todo lo que éste habia pasado.

Los dos leones se estaban preparando para darles batalla (estan delirando!) cuando vieron que Malfoy se separaba de su amiga y ésta le sonreia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Ambos se quedaron de piedra ante esta acción mientras que los Slytherin se mostraban satisfechos. Si el principe era feliz, entonces ellos aceptarian a la nueva "princesa", aunque esta fuera Granger.

Pansy estaba mas que contenta, y no se molestaba en disimularlo... aunque eso seria una bomba!. El pensamiento solo hizo que su sonrisa se tornara traviesa, oh si, una gran bomba.

Crabbe y Goyle no llegaban a comprender muy bien el asunto, pero ellos debian proteger a Malfoy de los Gryffindor, siempre habia sido asi, asi que no importaba mucho lo demas.

Por su parte, Zabini y Nott, se mantenian serios pero felices por su amigo, aunque un poco decepcionados. Si Granger hubiera seguido en el plan de rechazo, ellos hubieran podido usar su cerebro y planear algo realmente fabuloso, como solo los Slytherin podrian hacerlo, claro esta, para convencerla, pero no hizo falta.

Ajenos a las reacciones de sus amigos, dos jovenes volvian a declararse su amor, mientras se sonreian el uno al otro

- Te amo, ¿te quedó claro ya?- dijo la chica suavemente.

-Si, yo también. No te preocupes Mione, yo nunca dejaré de quererte, se necesita mas que una sabelotodo para deshacerte de un Malfoy- susurró - pero prometo ser siempre sincero contigo, y eso es algo casi imposible para un Slytherin, ni que decir para un Malfoy, asi q valoralo!- agregó sonriendo

-Lo hago Draco, lo hago - dijo mientras volvia a besarlo

- Siento haber tardado tanto en aceptar- musitó apenada.

-Me conformo con que lo hicieras - sonrió

- ¿Te conformas con eso?- preguntó perspicaz

-De hecho... no. Te lo cobraré, despues de todo, soy un Slytherin, y siempre busco ventaja. - rió alegremente mientras le guiñaba el ojo

- ¿Y que piensas hacer para cobrartelo?- Preguntó burlona.

- Sencillo: estar presente cuando se lo cuentes a tus amigos. Aunque es posible que la cara de ambos me mate... de la risa.

_**Fin**_

Se terminó, ¿se nota que no tenia naaaada que hacer? no lo sé, aunque a mi me gustó. Sobretodo para ser un fic que fue escrito a las 3. 15 de la mañana, por que tenia insomio y como tengo la costumbre de dormir con la bendita radio prendida, justo estaba sonando este tema y se me dio por empezar a escribir.

Por cierto, la letra de la canción es lo que esta escrito en la carta que le envia Mione a Drake. Es un tema de **_Yuri _**y se llama _"Si falta el amor", _de ahi el titulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y please... REVIEWS!vamos che, que no les cuesta nada!.

Saludos,

_**Shingryu san**_


End file.
